


Out of Place

by wild_artemis



Category: Twilight (Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/F, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_artemis/pseuds/wild_artemis
Summary: What happens when Twilight meets the Witcher? A story about finding your mate who is simply magical and them being whisked away to an alternate land and the adventures for both to come back to each other.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan, Tanya/Original Female Character, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/gifts).



As a new morning sun begins to break over the Denali mountain range in Alaska, a boy with unruly copper and bronze hair is slowly walking through the waking forest. Turning his slow pace towards the gravel driveway only five yards to his west, he pauses so still that he seems to mimic a statue as he listens to the rumble of an unfamiliar vehicle approaching, it’s what the locals considered a private drive. Approaching the road while staying well-hidden the boy observes a convoy of trucks carrying building equipment heading down the road and turning and traveling down an old trail. Quickening his pace, the boy follows the little convoy to the end of the path where the trees open into a beautiful clearing of grass with a small rock out clove at the far side with a stream flowing gently down and along it. As the crew steps out of the vehicles, what Edwards assumes the foremen gathers the group at the front of the vehicle he drove. 

_All right boys I know this was a last-minute project and has a very tight deadline, but we are being paid big bucks to make this cabin in record time._ Sighing as one of the older crewmen asks how much time is a tight deadline frank? He Scratches his chin and huffs. _We got 5-6 days to get this completed for the little lady to move into it._

_What the fuck Frank 5-6 days? To get everything from not only putting it together but all the damn survivables like her heating, toilet, electricity?_ Spouts off the older crewman.

_Look I know this is super rushed and quite frankly I wouldn’t normally take this, you guys know this but winter will be setting soon and the little lady seemed kind of desperate to have a home. Plus, she offered a 50-thousand-dollar bonus for us to finish quickly. I mean I think 6k+ bonus for each of you is a nice incentive to help the lady out._

Shocked into silence the men all just nod their heads thinking of the extra money and what they can do with it. Hours pass as Edward observes the men and one woman fixing the ground to put down the proper foundation and begin putting the structure together. Lunch time starts to roll around and the men begin walking to the vehicles to retrieve their lunches when Edward hears a strong motor coming down the gravel path turning onto the nearly hidden road. Quickly the men take notice of the sound of a very loud jeep approaching the clearing. Breaking through the last bend in the trees the men are struck dead with a monster of an old purple willy jeep pulling into the clearing.

_Seems like the owner has decided to visit us today_ says franks while rubbing the top of his head in frustration. Thinking this little lady is going to be overbearing and hen peck his men to death. That extra cash might not have been worth all this trouble.

The vehicle slowly rolls to a stop and shuts off the monster of a motor. The door opens and out steps a tiny woman with a head of jet-black hair that reflects red when she moves in the sun. Slowly Approaching the group of men the tiny woman who now the men can see has a set of emerald green eyes never seen before greets _Hello everyone sorry to bother you guys on your first day but I wanted to bring you all lunch in thanks for taking on my home and on such a tight deadline_ finishing her statement with a blinding white smile that could make any person dead or alive swoon.

After taking a few awkwardly silent seconds of staring the only woman on the crew finally finds her voice to speak up _ma’am you didn’t need go out of your way to feed us._

_I know I didn’t have to I figured you all brought your anyways, but I wanted to do this as thanks. I hope pizza and sides are ok_ smiling the young woman gestures for the group to follow her to her jeep so they can fix their own plates.

The crew stumbles over themselves to the back of the jeep where the little homeowner is setting everything out for easy access. After a few seconds she steps back _alright everyone dig in and I hope you all enjoy everything._

While the line quickly forms so the group can snatch up the pizza and sides like they’re going to disappear on them in a matter of seconds. The tiny woman walks over to the side of the jeep facing the sun and leans back into it enjoying the sun rays on her face.

Even from a distance Edward can now see the tiny figures face and is struck by the sight before him. He’s never seen someone so beautiful either in human or vampire form. Opening her eyes quickly the woman scans the tree line like she’s searching for something. In this moment Edward believes he has truly found his mate not only does he not hear her thoughts like the rest of the crew, but even with the wind blowing from the group down upon him he feels no thirst for her blood. The moment of observation is broken when the crewwoman steps in front of the little woman offering her a plate of pizza as a gesture of thanks. _Thank you for doing this for us, this is not something owners do for us. I’m Claire by the way._ At the acknowledgement of the gesture the crew has started to sit on tailgates and the ground near the two women. Slowly conversation breaks out among the men and their little groups. _Nice to meet you Claire, I’m Catriona._

_Do you mind if I stand here and chat with you?_ asks the taller blonde. Smiling the smaller woman gestures to the ground _why don’t we sit and eat that way it will be much easier on the both of us._ Nodding the taller woman and smaller woman slowly make their way to the ground. After thirty minutes of random chatting about each other the women are laughing and seeming to draw the attention of all the males on site. Group of younger crewmen seem to have gathered around the charming woman and are listening to her speak on her fight with the old jeep behind her that she fixed herself just in spite of her mother. An alarm rings off the bosses’ phone letting them all know they have 5 minutes to get ready to get back to work.

_Well everyone, I think that’s my que to head out of here. I will bring you all lunch again tomorrow is there anything anyone is allergic to?_ After a series of no head nods. _Ok wonderful then I will see you all tomorrow, be safe all of you._ with those parting words the woman with emerald eyes climbs into the jeep and starts to pull away.

All there observe the vehicle till is pulls away out of the clearing, unknowing that a fast-moving object is following it down the road. _Boss now we get why you called her a little lady; she was one of the tiniest women I have seen for a while and definitely the prettiest I’ve ever seen_ states the youngest man in his mid-twenties. All crew members shake their head in acknowledgement not even wanting to make dirty jokes about such a beautiful lady for once. Her kindness to them have actually shut up their rowdy behavior for once. Though many if not all were thinking what it would be like to date or have that kind of woman waiting on you.

The slow-moving jeep breaks the tree line 9 minutes later onto the gravel road where it quickly picks up speed and speeds back in towards town. The boy that had been following her from the site turns in the opposite direct and starts a light jog back towards where is family is visiting the Denali’s.

Nearing 20 minutes later

Edward slowly approaches the cabin, he snorts to himself, a cabin, could call it that? Quickly he climbs the few steps towards the door, he can already hear everyone’s thoughts about what took him so long hunting today. Deciding he will share his wonderful news with his family and cousins he swings the door open into the large open living room. All the ones in the living room acknowledge his arrival with a nod of their heads as he makes his way over to the piano beside the window.

_I would like to speak with everyone_. Hearing this everyone who isn’t in the living room makes their way to it from various places across the home, though the remaining three reluctantly come in from the garage where rose had been showing Emmett and Tanya her new project truck that she wanted to fix with Bella as a bonding gift on her birthday. The three stragglers finally come in with Rose quickly joining Bella by sitting on the arm of her chair, Tanya and Emmett making a human dash for the final armchair where he trips and she is able to steal the chair for herself.

_Shame on you Emmett trying to take the last chair from a lady and your elder at that_ says Tanya shaking her head while laughing. Grumbling Emmett reluctantly flops down at Tanya’s feet, taking pity on the man child Tanya starts to comb her fingers through his hair.

Rolling his eyes at the whole thing in aggravation of the childness taking a deep breath _if things are settled now, I called you all here to discuss what has happened today._ Edward states in a serious and upbeat tone which slightly creeps the Denali’s and younger Cullen’s out. _I know in the past I have been confused when it comes to the bond of mating, for that I’m sorry Bella and Rose._ Edward sighs not looking sorry at all. This causes Rosalie to curl her upper lip in a threating manner. Rolling right along Edward beings his next phrasing with drama and a creepy longing vibe. _But now I truly know what it’s like! For I have seen the vision of an angel today, and she will be what saves my soul from this enteral damnation._ At the end of his statement everyone but Carlisle and Esme are looking around at each other with looks of what the fuck is he for real on his face.

Before anyone else has the chance to say anything Esme jumps up and wraps Edward in her arms with pure joy radiating off her. _I’m so happy for you son, after the whole thing with Bella I was scared you wouldn’t be able to tell what a true bond was. Where did you meet her what’s her name, when will we meet her_ is all fired out in rapid succession. Before he can answer snickering can be heard coming from few members of both covens due to the first thing out of Esme’s mouth. Looking up from the embrace Edward glares at the ones snickering only to be greeted with more, Esme finally lets the embrace drops and steps in to have the others quieten down.

_Ok my boy tells us about your mate, since your mother has asked all the questions_ laughs Carlisle with joy in is golden eyes.

Taking a deep breath Edward goes on a long story of how he first saw such a petite angel get out of a death trap that apparently had since been fixed. Which won points with Rose. He tells them How he could not hear thoughts no matter how hard he tried and that next when he saw her eyes, he knew without a doubt she was meant for him. He even explained that even though he knew he could not hear Bella’s thoughts before the fact that this woman’s blood did not call to him was the sign that she was meant to save his soul from this world of loneliness.

After sitting in quietly listening for Esme’s sake the others start blasting off at Edward, informing him that those are not all the signs of a human and vampire mating bond. Refusing to listen to what any of the others had to say Edward turns and snarls at the group.

_She is my mate; you are all just jealous and unhappy I’ve found my one. Especially you Tanya you can’t try and seduce me anymore, it never worked before and it sure as hell won’t work now that I have my one. You a supposed succubus’s that really isn’t anything more than an old whore couldn’t possibly understand what finding a mate would mean._ At hearing this phrase fall from his lips everyone freezes for a few strained seconds before Kate launches herself at the insolent boy. Slamming together like the sound of thunder cracking in the room the two fly out the grand window throwing punches as soon as they stop moving.

Esme screams at both to stop it and goes to break the two up but is stopped by Irina’s hand on her shoulder. _No, the boy crossed a line and he will pay for it_ sneers, she, the normally quiet sister.

After a couple of minutes Kate has had enough and shocks Edward till, he is a blundering mess on the ground. Running over towards the boy Esme turns to Kate. _You didn’t have to hurt him so bad Katrina!_

Walking towards her sister Kate casually tosses _he better be glad I didn’t kill him for that insult Esme_. Finally reaching the quiet now head bowed coven leader Kate wraps the smaller woman in her arms whispering Je mi ľúto, že to povedal vám, maličká, viete, že máte kamaráta. Vy viete, aká je tá láska, jedného dňa ju znova nájdeme. Milujem ťa drahocenný.

During this time Irina walks behind Tanya wrapping her arms around her giving comfort to the other woman, while Carmen and Eleazar and the young Cullen’s form a barrier between the three women and their idiot golden brother.

After several stressful minutes Edward pulls himself off the ground with Esme’s help and begins talking, _I can see that your all against me I will go wait for my mate to return tomorrow_ as he dusts himself off.

_As long as you’re on MY TERRITORY BOY you will listen to what I say, I will not have you stalking that poor woman in your misguided delusion of her being your mate. Simply because you can’t hear her thoughts or smell her blood is not reason for a human to be your mate. If you choose to continue to stalk her, I will personally punish your creepy fucking ass._ Tanya threatens, now black-eyed, she has pulled herself free from her sisters and is stalking towards the boy like a true huntress. Kate and Irina though shocked with this sudden whiplash of emotion agree with Tanya 100% cannot understand her level of aggression with the statement. With that statement Tanya stalks off heading north towards the mountain that is located behind their home.

_I will do what is best for me and my mate_ huffs Edward like a child. Causing not only the sisters to snarl but so does rose and Emmett.

_You better listen to her Edward or you will not be getting your ass handed to you by only Tanya_ states Rose as she turns back around to head inside. With the threat now spoken from the others, the sisters head off at a quick walk towards the direction of their sister.

Sometime later the two sisters track their leader down to her favorite spot beside a stream that runs from the mountain down threw their property and the ones beside them. _So, are you gonna tell us what happened back there with full vamp out?_ Kate jokes while still having a serious look about the situation.

_It was something in the way he described her, it reminded me of the woman I told you two about, the woman who I thought was my mate._ After a couple hours the strawberry blonde leader scrubs her face and starts to slowly rises from the forest floor. _We should head back to the house now; we can’t leave poor Eleazar and Carmen alone to long with our cousins or Carmen might never forgive us_ and all three make their way back to the cabin in the distant.

All under the roof and those still coming in from the short fight earlier are completely unaware that Edward has no plan of following anything of what Tanya says. _She’s just a whore what does she know of mates anyways_ the boy thinks in his mind. Quickly he starts to plot on how to see the girl, no his woman, no his mate before she ever makes it to her cabin site. _She shouldn’t be giving smiles like she did to that woman or those filthy men, they should only be for me her mate._

**Author's Note:**

> I have been fooling around with this crossover of the Witcher and Twilight since back in December, now I have finally decided to write it down. Hope you have enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Translation Slovak to english:  
> Je mi ľúto, že to povedal vám, maličká, viete, že máte kamaráta. Vy viete, aká je tá láska, jedného dňa ju znova nájdeme. Milujem ťa drahocenný  
> Im sorry he said that to you little one, you know you have a mate. You know what that love is like, we will find her again for you one day. I love you precious one


End file.
